bad_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
Danbonte
'Danbonte '''is a humanoid (redskin) male mercenary, bounty hunter and pirate. An old associate of Moira Quicksilver, Danbonte took a posting aboard ''The Unconstant Lover ''as a marauder, early in the pirate freighter's illustrious career. Danbonte is a prominent supporting character in ''Hull Damage. Biography Early Career (5764 - 5790) Born on Pursma in 5764, little is known about Danbonte's early years. The redskin came to Takioro Defederate Station at a young age and that would be his primary haunt for nine years. During that time, he worked as a hired gun and small-time in-station bounty hunter, frequently catching skinflints and scofflaws that earned the Depot-Comissioner's ire. Collaborating with Quicksilver (5790) In 5790, Danbonte found himself tracking the same bounty-head as another up-and-coming hunter, one Moira Quicksilver, and the two decided to pool resources. Chasing a debtor for one of the station's major gambling magnates, the hunt would take the pair of them off station and halfway across the Ring ConFed. They would eventually apprehend the target on Belena and, during that time, Moira found Danbonte to be a not intolerable partner. Hull Damage ''(5793 - 5794) Seeking additional muscle to help them take down ''The Hourly Wage, Moira met Danbonte at the Pistol-Whip on Takioro's Second Ring and hired him to join The Unconstant Lover's ''crew.''Hull Damage, Chapter 3 As a member of the crew, he participated in the boarding action above Danboowui and was a regular in the Iniquity games Two-Bit Switch would stage among the maruaders.Hull Damage, Chapter 6 In addition, he and Moira covertly conspired to collect the bounties on each of their fallen crewmembers, beneath the nose of their Captain and comrades.Hull Damage, Chapter 8 He was also among Moira's hand-picked "handbasket" – heavily-armed boarders that stormed The Damn Shame ''during the attack above Lzura Minor.''Hull Damage, Chapter 9 During the gunfight on Haess, Two-Bit Switch purchased back the use of an AccCo 551 Uppercut Concealable Pistol from Danbonte, one he'd lost in a previous Iniquity game.Hull Damage, Chapter 12 He participated in the friendly skooshball game played between the Lover's ''crew and the crew of ''The Yanked Chain in Boss Ott's personal court.Hull Damage, Chapter 14 He joins the crew on their sojourn into the jungles of southern Baz, to sell firearms to the native Baziron, is minorly injured during the battle against Insurgent Company and is unable to save Ebeneezer from the crerpo toad that attacks him.Hull Damage, Chapter 15''Hull Damage'', Chapter 16 He's both present and skeptical during the meeting above Iogo, when plans to destroy the Exacting Counterattack ''are discussed.''Hull Damage, Chapter 21 When questioned by Garrigan about who's collecting the dead crew's bounties, Moira accuses Danbonte. During the battle with Exacting Counterattack, ''Danbonte mans the torpedo tube and is subsequently responsible for blowing the Pylon into three pieces.''Hull Damage, Chapter 23 When Moira goes to murder Boss Ott, she drugs Danbonte with some jehorak mushrooms, steals his trademark pistol and plants a vial of the Doreen's blood in the redskin's quarters.Hull Damage, Chapter 25 Nemo falls for this frame-up hook, line and sinker and, despite all Danbonte's protests, Odisseus throttles him to death in the Lover's ''hold.''Hull Damage, Chapter 26 Personality and Traits Skilled but untrustworthy, Danbonte sees everyone as potential pawns for his gain. A talented marksman and competent tracker, he's nonetheless happier fading into the shadows, allowing other to take the limelight while he schemes out a way to make a little extra cash on the side. He's also a proficient gambler, playing both Iniquity and marbles, where he can put his cunning mind to good use. During his tenure aboard The Unconstant Lover, Danbonte made few true friends, despite lasting the longest out of all those hired. It was perfectly conceivable to Nemo, Garrigan and Odisseus that Danbonte was one collecting the dead crewmembers' bounties, rather than Moira, the true culprit. Equipment and Abilities By all accounts, Danbonte is considered to be a skilled marksman and bounty hunter, though Moira does make the stipulation to Garrigan that he's not what she would consider "professional". Danbonte's primary weapon is an FX091 Concord Industries Paramour Semi-Automatic Laser Pistol. He also wins an AccCo 511 Uppercut Concealable Pistol from Two-Bit Switch during an unseen game of Iniquity. References Category:Humanoid Category:Pirate Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Lover's Crew Category:Deceased